Pripara Chapter 7: What's Up With My BFF?
by KatieSparklez
Summary: Hiya, sorry it took so long, here's my next chapter, enjoy!


Chapter 7: What's Up With My BFF?

A few days later, Friday, when I wake up, smacking my alarm off: I brush my hair into a ponytail as Jessica wakes up, and I explain: "Hey, Jessica, I've gotta do a solo show today, uh, Hibiki said I have to, do you mi..." but her expression darkens. "Yeah, that's nice, now could we hurry and get to our first class?!" she inturrupts me. I'm a little startled, but reply "O..ok, I guess". Our first class is Literiture, along with Sophie, Mireille, and Shion, and another Disaplinarian: named Amamiya. Jessica ingores me pretty much all the time, and when asked to work in groups, she works with Shion and Sophie over te other side of the class, causing Mireille to ask me "Is Jessica alright?". I shrug, not knowing how to answer "She's probably still tired. Are you lot going to Pripara later?". She nods "Yes, we need to practice our choreography. And you?". "Yup, I am, don't know about Jessica though..". After our double lesson, it's break and I spot 2 familiar little girls: Aloma and Mikan. I scoot over to them, as I'm alone, and even before I reach them, Aloma zips around "Greetings, Katie,". Mikan looks up, from chomping on her sweets, with a smile "Hiya-nano! Thought we'd see you again-nano". I giggle at her cuteness, but suddenly Aloma points her finger scarily at me "A lot of discord is surrounding thee. Thy will encounter a problem in thine life soon". "Huh?" is all I say, but they leave me perplexed. Then I spot Lala and Nao, and Lala asks "Hi Katie, what's up?", I shake my head, getting rid of confused thoughts, "It's fine, Lala, I'm fine. Cool to see you two, as well. Sorry I've been busy and not been able to talk or hang out". She giggles and waves her hand "Nah, it's ok. Is Jessica busy with her next lesson or something?". I nod "Yeah, she has Drama next", Nao: "Ah, she helps out, I guess. I do sometimes too". We natter for a bit, and they tell me what their plans are for the two week Spring Break.

After next lessons, Double Maths, and then Science for last lesson, i catch Mireille, Lala, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy and Leona, who are surprised to see me, "Hi you guys, have any of you seen Jessica around?". Shion nods thankfully "I was with her last lesson, she said she was going straight to Pripara". "What? She.. She's never gone without me...", Dorothy says "We're going anyway, right? What are we waiting for?". All of us giggle, and head to the gate, where Amamiya is stood waiting, suddenly comming over to Mireille: "Hello, Amamiya. What can I do for you?" she asks inquisitivly. He goes a tinge red, as she smiles awkwardly, handing her a folded note, "I was told to give this to you". She takes it, placing it in her pocket, "Thank you, Amamiya, we must leave now, but I will get back to you when I've read it". He nods and walks off. 'What was that about?' I say in my head as we continue to Prism Stone. In Pripara, SoLaMi Smile goes to practice, and Dorothy asks "Wanna hang with us then?". Shion gives her a 'really?' look, "Dorothy, she probably wants to go find Abi". I nod at her statement, "Yes, I do, Shion is right. I'll catch you lot later". They all nod understandingly, with Leona giving me a quick hug "Good luck finding her", and he pecks my cheek. In my search for Abi, I bump into Fuwari, who's playing with a goat. I call her "Heya Fuwari", she looks over and Toriko freaks a bit in surprise but is shushed, "Hi Katty, nice to see you again".Then Toriko zips over to me and starts flapping like crazy "I caught sight of Abi earliar-tori! She looked angry-tori! What was wrong with her-tori?!". Fuwari tries to calm down the crazy bird "Toriko-san! It's ok, calm down! Katty, whats going on?". I give a shrug "I dont know, I just left later than her, she gets moody when she can't sleep, too". Fuwari smiles "I could help you look for her if you want", I wave a hand "Nah, it's ok. Hm?!" I jump as my Pripass alarm goes off, alerting me to go sign up for a show in time. "Oh, sorry, Fuwari, I need to go sign up for a solo show! See ya later!". "Ok, good luck!". I run off, calling Agito, "Agito-san! I want you to sign me up for a solo show, please". He nods and says "I'll meet you there-gito". At sign-ups, I charge past into the Priticket Scanner, and scan the 3 I need to get my coord: Meganii says "The perfect coord for Katty today is full of sweetness and will make you crave fruit:", as I get the coord, I say "Cherry Cherry Coord! Eheeh!". The music starts to Summer Vacation Love, as I'm lifted to the stage, and I copy the dance from the video exactly! 'I gotta do my best, because I'm guessing Hibiki is watching, so I can't let her down!' my inner monologue says as the fast paced song really tests my strength, but I power through it, filled with determination. End of the catwalk, I twirl, crossing my arms, and poising my thumbs, index and middle fingers on each hand up, saying "Prism Perfect!". My Making Drama, is me sliding down a path of sparkles, then at the bottom, I catch a load of falling ones in my hands, throwing them up and shout "Prism Stone Sparkle!". "Cyalume Change!", then my show ends, when I'm done, my image comes up on a screen, and a phrase beside it changes from blue to green; "As expected, an impressive show from Katty, and she ranks right up to the second level of Debut Class". I leave the stage and bump into my friends, SoLaMi Smile, Dressing Pafe, "Haha, congrats, you're the same rank as us now!" cheers Lala, squeezing me in a hug. I see Abi behind Shion, and say "Hey, Abi, what did you think of the song Hibiki told me to learn?". Her expression goes dark and she turns around "Yeah, it was great", that sounded kinda sarcastic, "come one, its late now, can we get back to the dorm?". I'm really startled by her attitude, I don't know how to react, and she just walks off, leaving me puzzled. Then Fuwari turns up, smiling "Ah wow! That was so amazing, Katty!", her voice snaps us back to normal, and she takes out a green Priticket, snapping the top off, "You wanna trade Friend Tickets?". I shrug and nod once "Sure". We trade, and I put the Friend Ticket in my Priticket bag, then I say 'See ya' to everyone, and get on my way back to my dorm.


End file.
